<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Charlotte by yeliowstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558062">Happy Birthday, Charlotte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeliowstone/pseuds/yeliowstone'>yeliowstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animatronics, Arcades, Because it sounds cool, Betaed, Child Death, Child Murder, Crying Child is named Norman, Everything is ok, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fredbear's Family Diner, Ghosts, I dont, I promise:))), Murder, William Afton is a rat, i actually dont, nothing bad happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeliowstone/pseuds/yeliowstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charlie's birthday, and she's celebrating it at her favorite place in the world. Fredbear's Family Diner! There's a storm out today, so people are going to be late!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Charlotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm Michael! This is my first post here on Ao3, so I hope you enjoy!:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLOTTE!” The multicolored banner that hung from the ceiling practically shouted out. Charlie, not Charlotte, gave a huge smile. It was her fourth birthday, and she was celebrating it at her favorite place. Fredbear’s Family Diner! Her dad had started the restaurant up with Mr. Afton back before she was born, and when her parents were still together.<br/>
</p><p>She had all sorts of happy memories here. Watching the animatronic characters sing and dance, playing arcade games, and visiting the pizzeria with Sammy on the weekends... Anyways, it was going to be the best party ever. Charlie was sure of it. She took a deep breath, smelling all the pizza, garbage, and other trash kids left behind here. She sighed it all out, and looked at the table. Her friends weren’t here yet, but they would be!<br/>
Daddy had made her a cake. It was a square, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Charlie turned her head to the clock. The party was going to start a quarter to noon, which judging by the clock on the wall was mere minutes away. She shifted in her seat anxiously, willing herself to be patient. There was a rainy storm outside, so maybe that was what was causing people to be late!<br/>
</p><p>Charlie got up from her seat next to the cake, and went over to the newest addition to the diner. The Security Puppet! Mr. Afton and Dad had a fight over it for a bit. Charlie wasn’t sure why. “Why would Mr. Afton not want people to be safe? Maybe he just trusted a human to keep watch?” Charlie thought out loud to herself. The puppet wasn’t visible at the moment. It was hiding in its purple box, decorated like a present with a red tie. She gently placed her hand on the lid of the box, lifting it. She could see the puppet’s robotic eyes scanning the area, freezing on her neon green wristband that her dad made her put on, remembering the conversation she and her father had from earlier.<br/>
</p><p>“Okay, Charlotte.” Henry had said to her. “This wristband is going to make sure that you’re safe!” He finished, as he tied the light piece of plastic around her wrist. “But won't you be making sure?” Charlie asked, looking at him. Her father froze for a moment. Just a moment. “Of course I will, sweetie.” He responded. “I just… Want to make sure, okay?” Henry gave her a soft smile. “Okay!” Charlie answered, not bothering to push. Nothing bad was going to happen anyways, it was her birthday!<br/>
</p><p>Being pulled out of her memory from earlier, Charlie heard a “ding!” from the entrance. Her friends were here! Entering the door was her best friend, Elizabeth! Mr. Afton’s daughter! “Lizzie!” Charlie half screamed, as she dashed to the open doors that Liz stood under. “Hi Charlie!” Elizabeth called out, the two practically jumping up and down from excitement. Behind her walked in Mr. Afton, looking tired and annoyed, followed by Lizzie’s little brother, Norman. “You guys are the first ones here!” Charlie said, with a huge grin on her face, followed by Elizabeth giving a small squeal.<br/>
</p><p>“Really?! Do you think Fredbear and Springbonnie are gonna perform before they get here?” Elizabeth said, her words rushing out from joy. Behind her, Norman tensed up, and mumbled something incomprehensible. “Hey kiddos. You guys need your wristbands so the Security Puppet can make sure you’re safe!” Henry interrupted, holding out two orange pieces of plastic. Elizabeth ran over to the man, holding out her wrist, continuing her conversation with Charlie. Norman trailed behind, and with one arm, held his small, fuzzy, Fredbear plush, and the other out, waiting for the band to wrap around his wrist.<br/>
</p><p>“Alright! Go have fun, kids!” Henry said once he finished. Elizabeth followed through and ran to the arcade room, while Norman and Charlie stayed put. “Daddy, how come I have a different colored wrist band than the other kids?” Charlie asked, holding her left wrist up to compare her’s with Norman’s. “Well-” Henry started off, stuttering for a moment. “Green is your favorite color!” Henry finished, with a small, encouraging smile. “Okay!” Charlie chirped, as she grabbed Norman’s hand, and they ran over to Elizabeth. William and Henry had a small conversation that lasted for a few minutes before William exited the restaurant and drove off.<br/>
</p><p>Lizzie was standing in front of an arcade game titled Fruity Maze. The blonde reached into the pocket of her pink skirt, and pulled out a few arcade tokens. “I’ve gotten the high score on this before.” She said matter of factly. “Did you?” Charlie questioned, with a small grin. “Of course I did! Do you not believe me?” Liz replied, angrily. “No, no of course I believe you!” Charlie reassured, as the blonde put tokens into the machine. It booted up, and Elizabeth fiddled with the joystick, eyes glued to the screen with extreme focus.<br/>
</p><p>Charlie and Norman both watched their friend intently as the jumble of pixel’s ran around the labyrinth collecting fruit as the cheery jingle played in the background. The high score rose each second as the rainbow message at the center of the screen flashed saying “TIME EXTENDED.” They stayed this way for the next few minutes, adding small input like “Run the other way!” with a snappy response from Liz along the lines of “I am, I know what I’m doing!”<br/>
</p><p>Once the little character had gotten all the fruit, a bright “AMAZING!” and the game shut itself off. The three kids gave a small laugh and looked up at each other. “Lizzie, that was awesome! I didn’t know you were so good at these!” Charlie complimented with a grin on her face. Elizabeth cracked her knuckles and smirked. “Of course I’m good at these! They’re so easy!” She bragged.<br/>
</p><p>“Hey, um,” Norman interrupted, “Is it just us? For the party?” He asked. The party had started half an hour ago, but so far nobody else had shown up. Charlie was disappointed for a moment, but noticed it was just the rain slowing people down. There were other kids at the restaurant, just none their age. “Come on, maybe we’ll be the first to Fredbear and Springbonnie’s performance!” Charlie said, trying to stay optimistic. Elizabeth nodded, and they were about to walk over to the stage before Norman grabbed Charlie’s right wrist, the one without the band wrapped around. “No, please.” He said loud enough to be considered a whisper.<br/>
</p><p>Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Norman, are you going to cry over nothing again?” she asked her younger brother, annoyed. Norman shook his head, already tearing up. “No! We just- let’s- the cake! Let’s eat the cake first.” He stuttered out, trying to stall the girls.<br/>
</p><p>“Norman, are you seriously-” Elizabeth began, but Charlie interrupted. “That’s a great idea, Normie!” Elizabeth gave an annoyed huff, and Norman gave a grateful smile. “O-Okay! Um, your birthday. You can get the first slice.” He said, trying to change the conversation topic.<br/>
</p><p>The three kids walked to the party table where Henry was sitting, reading something and seemed focused. He looked up and noticed the kids. “Hi dad!” Charlie chirped as she approached her father. Henry put the book he was reading down, and looked up. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Norman’s being a baby and trying to stall us-” Elizabeth began. “Since nobody’s shown up, we decided we just want to eat the cake now!” Charlie said, cutting Elizabeth off. Henry got up out of his seat, and grabbed a knife. “Alright. We’re not eating the whole thing, because that’s just way too much for 3 kids.” Henry cut into the cake, and separated the 3 pieces onto different paper plates, with plastic forks stabbed into the slices.<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks, dad!” Charlie said, cutting into her slice. “Thanks.” Elizabeth said, as she violently stabbed into her piece of cake, and Norman muttered something that sounded like a thanks. Henry got up and walked into an office looking room, leaving the kids on their own.<br/>
</p><p>“So, Charlie.” Elizabeth began, “What do you plan to do?” she asked, as she put a piece of cake into her mouth. “What do you mean? After the party? Well we’ll go back home and have dinner.” The girl responded, puzzled by Lizzie’s question. “Nono, like, when we’re older, silly. When we’re old people.” The blonde finished.<br/>
</p><p>“Ohhhh!” Charlie said, nodding her head. “I dunno. It’s not like we have to figure this stuff out yet, you know.” Elizabeth shrugged. “Yeah, we don’t, but it’s still fun to think about it! Like, when I’m old, I want to be a singer!” She said, jumping in her seat. Charlie sat, thinking for a minute. “I don’t know. Maybe I’d want to be a singer too! We could be a band!” Charlie said, pointing to Elizabeth like a lightbulb turned on in her head.<br/>
</p><p>The two girls turned their head to Norman, who had been really quiet this whole party. “What about you, Norm?” Lizzie asked. Norman glanced away, trying to get attention off of him. He gave a small shrug, tightening his grip around his plush for comfort. “I don’t know.” He said, hoping they would leave him alone. “Come on, Norman. You know what you want to do, right?” Charlie asked, smiling. He shrugged again, “I don’t know? Maybe a doctor. That sounds cool, I guess.” He said quietly.<br/>
</p><p>“Thats cool..” Charlie said, trying to reassure the boy. Norman nodded, and cut a small piece of cake off. They sat in silence for a bit. “Hey, Norm, maybe you could join our band! We would be really big! Like the next Queen!” Elizabeth said, adding jazz hands for emphasis.<br/>
</p><p>“Okay. That sounds fun.” Norman said, uninterested and trying to change the topic. “Um, I’m going to be right back.” Charlie said, standing up. “Where are you going?” Lizzie asked. “I’m gonna find my dad. I’m not feeling really good.” Charlie responded.<br/>
</p><p>Charlie walked through the pizzeria, looking for the office her dad had been in. She walked up to the front desk, opened the door that blocked kids from entering, and saw her dad sitting at a table. “Dad?” Charlie asked, getting her father’s attention. Henry looked up from his book, and at Charlie. “Hey, what’s going on?” He asked. “I’m not feeling really good.” Charlie stated. “Do you have any medicine?” Henry looked at her, and then around the office. It was clean, with dark blue carpets and file cabinets across the walls.<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t have any on me right now, but I can head to a pharmacy and get some.” Henry offered. Charlie gave a nod. “Yes please. Thanks.” Henry got up and grabbed his car keys as he opened the door. “Stay with Liz and Norman. Do they know you’re not feeling well?” Charlie gave another nod. “Alright Charlotte. I’ll be back in a bit. Be sure to keep the doors locked, and don't let strangers in while adults aren't around. I love you.” Henry said, and he walked up to the entrance of the diner. “Okay. I love you too, dad.” Charlie answered. Henry ran out into the rain, locked the main door and left.<br/>
</p><p>Charlie started to walk back to the Afton siblings until she heard snickering behind her. Charlie turned around, and saw three kids approach her. They looked a lot older than her. Teenagers, she’d assume. “Hey, little girl.” One of them said. He was brown haired, green eyed with tan skin, and wearing a red hoodie. “Where are you headed?” His friend, darker skinned with chestnut hair along with a blue shirt and cargo pants walked up to Charlie. She eyed Charlie with her hazel eyes, just as a loud boom of thunder came just outside. The storm was getting worse. The dark haired girl grabbed Charlie’s wrist, and the third teenager, blonde, blue eyed and light skin ran past her. “Hey, what’re you doing?” the blonde asked. “We’re just gonna have some fun, don’t worry.” The main bully responded.<br/>
</p><p>Charlie felt fear run through her. She tugged at her right arm, the one being violently gripped by the teenage girl far stronger than her. “Let me go!” Charlie yelled, trying to punch the older girl with her free, left arm. Her lime green bracelet managed to smack the girl’s face a few times, but nothing besides that. The boy in the red jacket ran over to the entrance, and pulled the doors open. “Hey, let’s throw her out into the rain for a bit!” He said, with a devilish grin on his face. “Aw man! That’s a great idea.” The teenage girl responded. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” The third bully asked. “Oh fuck off, it’ll be fine. She won't get hurt out there. It’s just rain.” The main bully responded as she pulled Charlie out into the pouring storm.<br/>
</p><p>“No! No, please! I’m sorry! No!” Charlie was shrieking at this point. But it was too late. Charlie was thrown out, laying on the concrete sidewalk in the pouring rain. She was already getting cold, and there wasn’t a roof to shield her from the storm. Charlie turned in a small circling, analyzing her surroundings. There wasn’t a way back in besides the door, which was locked. Shivering, Charlie lifted herself off the ground, and walked up to the window. She did the only available option which was to beg for help. She raised her arms and started to bang on the window. “Please!” She cried, slamming the glass as strong as her tiny arms would let her. “Let me in! It’s cold and I want to go home!” But the teenagers were gone. Probably laughing about what they just did, not realizing how terrified the little four year old was.<br/>
She was there at the window for God knows how long. After a few more minutes of banging and begging, Charlie noticed a bright, yellow light behind her in her reflection. The young girl turned around, and saw a bright pink car slowly approach her. Someone who would help! Charlie ran up to the car, squinting her eyes as the light got closer. Whoever was driving parked, and got out of their car. “Hey there, Charlotte.” The person said, grabbing something out of his coat. “Hi! I got locked out of my birthday party. Can you get me back in, please?”<br/>
</p><p>The person continued to walk towards her, his name tag starting to become more visible, saying “William Afton” in dark letters surrounded by gold. “Mr. Afton!” Charlie said, even happier. He must have keys to get back in! Charlie stood in front of him, jumping up and down. “Come on! My dad must be worried!” She said.<br/>
William followed behind her, but before Charlie could reach the door, she was thrown to the ground behind her. She gave a small scream, and took a moment to lift herself back up. Trying to make sense of what happened, she was kicked in the head. Why was Mr. Afton attacking her? She screamed, and tried to stand back up, before getting kicked again.<br/>
</p><p>“Stop! Please!” But William didn't seem to care.<br/>
</p><p>Charlie managed to stand back up, but by the time she was facing her attacker, he was holding a knife to her throat. “No- no please. I’ll do anything!” She screamed, begging for her life. William looked at the knife, then at Charlie, and he stabbed. All that remained was a cut off scream from the little girl, along with her blood stained body and lime green wrist band. Little did she know, someone else was tracking her. Or her band, more specifically. Nobody else heard her cries for help that night besides the Security Puppet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! If you want to be really rad you can follow my Instagram _Bibliophobia_ where I post more edgy FNAF stuff. (I'm funny I swear/j) I hope you enjoyed and have an awesome day!:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>